New Choices
by anisgirlny999
Summary: The original trilogy with Anakin not as Vader. Padme raised Leah on Alderran and Anakin raised Luke on Tatooine. THe twins don't know about each other.
1. Chaos

Episode 4 A New Hope

Chapter 1: Chaos

Choas arose. The Alderran Royal Starfighter had been invaded by the emporer's new apprintice, Darth Jade. Xio Jade was in on the emporer's evil plan since day one. Now she was the emporer's right hand women. On the ship was former queen of Naboo, Padme Nabriee Amidala, and her daughter, the senator of Alderran, Leah Amidala. The two were on their way to Alderran with the plans for the Death Star. The Death Star was the new operations base for Darth Jade. Jade boarded the ship at the same time as Leah launched an escape pod to the closet planet, Tatoine. She heard Jade and her mother approch. Imediatly Jad snached her and asked "Where are the Death Star plans." Comly she stated "They are no longer on this ship, they left." "Whose they." "The droids carrying the plans." Then Jade looked at her guards " Take them to my ship, then keep themn prisoner on the Death Star untill they reviel where the rebel base is." " It will be done my Lord." The two clones carried the two away as Jade sent the reat of the clones to the planet below.


	2. Luke and his Dad

**Chapter 2: Luke and his Dad**

" Luke!" "Coming Dad." The Tuskan Raiders pulled up as Anakin Skywalker watched them unload the droids. For the past twenty years Anakin had owned a moisture farm and farmed it with his son Luke. " Yeah Dad." Luke was the spitting image of his father but Luke's hair was more of a white blond, then a strawberry blond. " The new droids are here can you pick two out for me." " Ok Dad." Two droids cought his eye. One was a golden protical droid that could tell Luke liked him. " Hello sir I am CeeThreepio Human Cyborg Relations." " Hi 3-PO, just go over there." The other droid was a astromach droid and had a blue paintsceme. " What's your name little fella." " Excuse me sir if I must say R2 here has worked with me before and he does his job well." "Fine, I'll take these two." After Luke paid for the two he wwent to show his Dad. " Hey dad, meet our new droids, R2-D2 and C-3PO." Anakin stepped out to see them. "Why hello sir, I must say it's a pleasure to meet you." " Same.Luke, dinner's almost ready, go and start to wash down these droids."

Luke just finished putting threepo in for a rust bath when he noticed something was stuck in R2's diskslot. Just as Luke was about to play the disk the little droid refused to play it and said it was only for the eyes of Obi-Wan Kenobi." Luke. Dinner." " I'll be back, don't do anything." Luke walked into the dinning room just as his father was putting dinner out. " There's something wrong with those droids.The little astro one says he has a message for an Obi-Wan Kenobi. It's odd, he really wants to get this message to Obi-Wan.Hey, do you think he's related to Ben Kenobi at all." " I don't know Luke but you should go and get the droid's memory earsed first thing tommorrow." "Okay dad." After dinner Luke went back to the droids only to find the little one was missing. " Hery dad." " Yes Luke." " The astro droid went missing what should I do." " Nothing, he wanted to go so just let him go." That wasn't enough for Luke though. Luke ran outside with threepio and jumped into his ship. The sun was setting onto the dessert just as Anakin went to see his son." Luke.Luke.Luke. No.Please don't tell me he went after R2.I have to find him before Obi-Wan does."


	3. Ben, His Tales, and Mos Elsy

**Chapter 3: Ben, his tales, and Mos Elsy**

Luke's speeder pulled up to the spot where he saw the little droid. " Ah ha. There you are. Your coming with me and getting your memory wiped." " What. Your waiting for Obi-Wan.Well's he's not coming let's go." Next thing Luke knew he was unconcious on the ground with an old man looking over him. " Sandpeople, they will do a lot to you." " Who are you?" asked Luke puzzled. " No time to explain, we must get to safety before the sandpeople come back. Back at the hut the old man took Luke to he just finished explaining to Luke about his father's life as a jedi when Anakin burst through the door. " I knew it.Obi-Wan whatever your telling my son about me it's not me anymore. I'm not the jedi who saved the republic and I'm not the jedi that was your padawan." " So it's true." At this point Luke understood that his father used to be aa jedi but had to go into hiding when the dark times came. " Luke don't listen to him. He's going to drag you into some mission and you'll almost get killed by the emporer." Obi-Wan keeping quite this whole time decieded to speak " Why don't we watch this recording." The recordingg turned on and a picture of a young girl appeared. " Obi-Wan Kenobi, you helped my mother, Padme Amidala, in the clone wars and now we need your help again. Incerted in this droid is plans that must be taken to Bail Oragana on Alderran. Tell him that we're sorry that we couldn't bring it to him in person but our ship has come under attack. Please get these droids there. Help us Obi-Wan Kenobi your our only hope." " Wow." Anakin couledn't believe it, this droids were a sign. " We have to go and help them." " No Anakin, we must deliver the droids to Alderran like we were told to."Fine. We'll go to Mos Eliey and get a poliot to poliot us to Alderran."

The trio soon left Ben's hutt and traveled in search of a poliot. As the tri and two droids approched the bar in Mos Elsy two clone troopers approched them. " Excuse me when did you get these droids sir?" " These are not the droids yopur looking for." Luke stared oddly at Obi-Wan " These are not the droids I'm looking for. Carry on." " What was that?" asked Luke. " Old jedi mind tick. Works on the week-minded." Obi-Wan then parked the speeder and walked inside the nearest door. After a few moments he came out with a scruffy looking man next to him. " Everyone, I would like you to meet Han Solo. He's offered to give us a ride to Alderran on his ship the mallunium falcon." " For a price though old man." Han acted like what he looked, at least in Luke's oppion. " We can give you 1,200 credits now and 5,000 when we get to Alderran." " You can stop telling me that now." Yeah, Han defiently acted like he looked. In no time the 7 were on their way to Alderran but little did they know what awaited them.


	4. Destruction and Voices

**Chapter 4: Destruction and Voices**

On the Death Star Princess Leah was not giving in to telling the location of as Darth Jade had planned. " Tell me were the rebel base is." Jade had not yet shown the princess her weapon of destruction, but was soon going to have to. " If you don't tell me now I will be forced to blow up Alderran." Leah was the senator from Alderran so Jade knew that this would get to her. From a young age Bail Oragana had taken Leah under his wing and guided her in the senate. No one knew that Leah was really from Naboo but Bail and her mother. Leah stood there with her head down she had the best training in politics but nothing had prepeared her for this. " Never." That was the last word said by the senator before her homeplanet blew up. Leah stood with her head down in silence. She couldn't think of anything to say, just what she was doing.

Meanwhile, our heros we're just about to come out of hyperspace when Obi-Wan felt a disturbance in the force. "Did you hear that Anakin?" " Yeah. It sounded like a thousand people's cries." " Well apparently we have bigger problems." The captain of the ship walked back into the section they were in " Alderran has been destryoed." All of them ran to to the front of the ship just in time to see a tractor beam pulling them into an oversized space station. " Han, You have to do something." " Sorry kid, untill we get onto the ship and deacctivate the beam." " I can do that.

" Obi-Wan spoke up." We'll just find the control room and you guys can stay there." At that time the beam had already pulled them fully aboard the ship. The four of them and the two droids started to exit as a group of clone troopers approched them. " Give us your weapons and no one will be hurt." Looking at each othger then winking, Obi-Wan and Anakin slashed down all of the clones then directed everyone to the control room. " Well I'll be off to deactivate the beam. Stay here"


	5. Da Da Da Da and a Rescue

**Chapter 5: Da Da Da Da and a Rescue**

Just as Obi-Wan walked out of the room R2 made a beeping sound. " We have to go." " What did you say Luke?" " The princess and her mother are on this ship." " Well then let's go.Only I think we should put on some clone troopers' uniforms so no one will notice us." After the three of them had killed three clone tropers they were off to save the princess. Han's wookie, Chewbacca, was in between them and the two droids stayed behind. As the elevator stopped and the doors opened the four spotted 10 clone troopers in that instantly hopped up to cheek id. Han and Luke pulled out blasters and shot them all. Luke ran down to the cell the princess and her mother were in. He blasted the door down to see a buetiful women in her late forties and the princess. The Princess looked up at him and smirked, " Aren't you a little short for a clone trooper." " Oh the mask ." Luke gently took it off and layed it on the ground. " MY name is Luke Skywalker and I'm here with my father and Obi Wan Kenobi to save you." " Skywalker!" The women that was obivously Lea's mother jumped up as she talked. " Yes " Luke said. Just then Han ran in " Okay we've got a problem, there's a bunch of clone troopers coming our way." Luke's eyes notices a vent, " Quick jump in" All did as told as bullets rang through the hall.


	6. The Battle Begins

**Chapter 6: The Battle Begins**

Obi- Wan and Anakin made there way to the beam's main system controls. Obi-Wan turned off the beam as Anakin stood guard. " Well that should do it." Obi-WAn said as he appeared from behind the piller. " Well that's good, we might be getting some company." Anakin pointed to a group of clones coming twards them. " Think we can mind trick them." " Most likely not. Look who's behind them." AS Obi-Wan finished his sentence Darth Jade appeared from behind them and pulled out her lightsaber. " Well look who found there way aboard my ship. Master Kenobi and Skywalker. Your lucky your deaths will be quick and easy because I have other buisness to attend to." " Well Jade you got one thing right it will be quick and easy only we won't be dying. You will." With that Anakin pulled out his saber and sprung at the sith. In one quick motion Obi-WAn followed.


End file.
